As Normal as us Demigods can Get
by Kay-Kay RE
Summary: It's been about a month since the defeat of Kronos and Percy and Annabeth are trying to live life as normally as possible. Why don't we follow them on one of their dates and see how they do...Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor will I ever!
1. Preparing for an exciting night

**Author's note: Okay, just to let you guys know, in case you are wondering. This story takes place after The Last Olympian but The Lost Hero never has and never will happen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, just like all of the other wonderful authors on this website! Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning excited. I checked my clock to see what time it was, 7:30 a.m. I just had a half an hour to clean up my very messy cabin for inspection, get dressed, and go to breakfast. To clean, I just shoved all of my clothes in a huge heap into my trunk. Then I took all of the trash, stuff it in a bag, and pushed it under one of the bunks. Finally, I slipped on my clothes ran a comb very, very quickly through my hair just so it look decent, and headed off to the pavilion for breakfast with just 5 minutes left. I still can't quite figure out how my cabin gets so messy everyday even though I'm the only one living in it.<p>

I finally got to the pavilion just as breakfast was about to start and sat down at the Poseidon table. I decided to have milk this morning. As soon as I got my food, I walked in line with the rest of the campers to the brazier and offered some food to my dad. It smelled like chocolate chip cookies as it burnt and wafted up. (I guess dad was in the mood for dessert this morning.) I then went back to my table and ate my breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon.

Next was cabin inspection, and Clarisse was the one inspecting today. Not a good thing. When she got to my cabin, I knew I was in trouble. So, I just sat down in the back of the cabin watching the fountain my father had given me, hoping that she wouldn't notice me. While I was sitting there, I realized I still had that excited feeling. I was trying to remember why I was so excited, when suddenly, it hit me. Today, Annabeth and I were going on a date. She still didn't know where I was taking her, but I did. I was taking her to the fanciest restaurant in town that I could afford (but not too fancy for either of us), watching a movie with her, whatever movie she wanted, and then, if we had time, I wanted to take her for a little walk through central park. I couldn't wait.

When I finally stopped thinking about what we were doing tonight for our date, I realized that Clarisse had already finished inspecting my cabin and had moved on to the others. I breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't seen me, or if she had, she just didn't feel like beating me up at the moment. I got up onto my feet and steadied myself. I glanced over at my clock; it was 11:30, time for me to go to archery. Since I was the only one in my cabin, I got one-on-one lessons with Chiron. I dashed out to the woods and started my archery. I wasn't exactly the best archer, but most of the time I could at least get the arrow on the target. I did say most of the time though. I am known for having a few stray arrows fly off to random places. Don't even get me started on the arrow that somehow hit Chiron on the butt. (I think that Apollo had something to do with that though). After my lesson and getting a little closer to the bull's eye (luckily there were no stray arrows this time, Apollo must have been busy) I walked off toward my cabin to try to straighten up a little bit before the conch horn blew for lunch.

After lunch, I walked off and did all of my afternoon activities. I finished at around 5:30. I had received permission from Chiron to skip dinner and take Annabeth out on date. The date was at 7:00 so I had some time to get ready for our date, and I would need that time. I tore through my closet in search of something to wear. After rummaging around for a while, I found something nice enough to wear: a gray-and-black striped collared shirt, a pair of black slacks, and gray dress shoes. I then grabbed a towel and my clothes and headed off to the shower. I got in the shower and started bathing. I always had to remember to get wet in the shower though, or it didn't work out too well.

Once my shower was done, I put on my clothes and did my hair a lot nicer than I had this morning. Once I was happy with how I looked, I went back to my cabin to clean up a little and prepare everything I needed for the date. I looked over at the bouquet of roses on my bedside table. There were twelve real roses and one fake, sea green rose with baby's breath all together to give to Annabeth. I hoped she would like them. I stared by folding the clothes in my trunk and hanging up what needed to be hung up.

When I was satisfied with my clothes, the clock said 6:45 so I grabbed the roses, checked my outfit and hair, and headed off toward the Athena cabin to pick up Annabeth. Once I arrived at the Athena cabin, I knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later, Annabeth's half-brother, Malcolm, answered the door. As soon as he saw me he called back to Annabeth, who I guessed was doing a last minute check to make sure she looked fine. Not that she needed it though; she always looked amazing without even trying. I mean, she even looked beautiful with ratted hair pulled back in a ponytail and dressed in full battle armor. That's how beautiful she was. Once she finally came out into view, my jaw dropped. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a sea green, one-strapped dressed dress that knotted at the top of the strap, right on top of her shoulder. It had sequins on the neck line and a satin belt around the waist that tied in the back. It was absolutely stunning. She had her hair down and was wearing sea green eye shadow with a little bit of blush too. She even had sea green flats. I had never seen her look this…how should I put this…pretty and girly. That's it, pretty and girly.

"Hi." She said smiling..

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said as I took her hand and led her out of the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So, what do you think of my story? Too short, too long? Is it good or bad? Do you love it, like it, don't like it, hate it? Please review and tell me what you think! Please be kind though, because this is my first story. I will be updating every Thursday, so I will need plenty of reviews to make that possible. Also, on my profile I will be posting links to pictures of the outfits worn by Annabeth and Percy. Check it out!<strong>


	2. Getting the car

I led Annabeth out to the camp van where Argus would be driving us to my mom's apartment. I was going to borrow Paul Blofis's, my mom's boyfriend's, Prius. I helped Annabeth into the van, and then I got in too. During the ride to my mom's apartment, Annabeth and I rode in silence looking out the window. It wasn't an awkward silence though, just a nice one. I could feel Annabeth's eyes on me as I stared out of the window. I wondered what she thought of my outfit, I hoped she liked it. I chose to wear gray because of Annabeth's beautiful stormy gray eyes.

Once we finally arrived at the apartment, I hopped out of the van, helped Annabeth out, and thanked Argus. I took Annabeth's hand and led her upstairs so I could say hi to my mom before we left in Paul's Prius. My mom thought that it was rude just to take Paul's Prius without even visiting at all or saying hi, so I had to go and visit for a few minutes before I could have the keys. We went up the few flights of stairs to the apartment. We would have taken the elevator, but Annabeth and I have had a few problems with elevators in the past and didn't want to take the chance. The only elevator we didn't really worry about taking was the one to Olympus, but we were still a little shaky about taking that one too. We finally made it up to the apartment and I took out my key and let us in.

"Hey mom," I called into the house.

"Hi, honey," My mom said coming out of her room.

My came up to me and hugged me and kissed me on top of my head. I didn't dare blush. I knew that I didn't have to be embarrassed of my mom, especially in front of Annabeth who had never grown up with a regular mom. My mom became sort of a second mom to Annabeth. My mom then went over to Annabeth and gave her a big hug.

"Hello, sweetie," Said my mom to Annabeth as she finished hugging her.

"Hi, Ms. Jackson, how are you?" Asked Annabeth.

"I'm good, and I told you, you can call me Sally."

"Sorry Ms. Ja – Sally."

"Mom," I started trying to avoid the awkward silence that was bound to happen, "where's Paul?"

"He's out finishing up something at the school and running some errands."

"Oh, okay. I don't want to be rude or anything but it's getting a little late and…" My voice trailed off.

"Oh right, I forgot why you guys were here." My mom rummaged around the junk drawer to find the spare keys to the Prius. "Here you go Percy. You both look very nice tonight. Hope you have fun, and don't do anything stupid."

"Mom!" I exclaimed in surprise, "Why would you even think that?"

"I was just making sure. Okay, bye honey, see you later and take good care of the Prius. Don't let anymore pegasai land on it," My mom told me jokingly as Annabeth and I walked out of the door.

I chuckled to myself as I closed the door behind us. I looked over at Annabeth and smiled. I couldn't believe that I was actually going on a date with her. I mean, we had always been good friends but I never expected this. Even though I'm sure some of the campers did.

"What?" Annabeth asked me, noticing the strange look on my face.

"Nothing, it's nothing," I said not wanting to sound sappy or anything about feeling that way.

"Okay…" Annabeth replied but by the way her voice trailed off, I knew that she didn't really believe me.

We headed down the rest of the stairs to the main level of the building. We walked out of the front doors and headed into the parking lot. I found the Prius in its usual spot with some small indentions still in it from the time that Blackjack, my pegasus, had decided to land on it. I clicked the button to unlock it and led Annabeth over to the passenger seat. I opened the door for her and let her in. She sat down and buckled. Once I was sure she was in, I closed the door and headed over to the driver's side of the vehicle. Once I was in and also buckled Annabeth decided to ask the question that she had been probably pondering about for a while.

"So, where exactly are you taking us, Percy?"

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and find out." I told her in response.

I was getting very excited about this and I was afraid that if we sat there any longer, I would give in and tell her. To avoid that from happening, I started the car and started to back out of the parking space very carefully. And in case you're wondering, no, I do not have my driver's license. I have my permit though, so I figured that if we got pulled over, Annabeth would look enough like an adult that I wouldn't get into trouble. But I intended on driving very carefully anyway, just in case. I looked in the rearview mirror, and when I saw nothing behind me, I pulled out of the parking space. I drove out of the parking lot and into the road to take us to our first destination: the restaurant. And with that, I drove off down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so that's chapter two. Sorry that it was so short, but I didn't want to start the date in this chapter to help lengthen the story a bit. Did you like it? Please tell me of anything I can fix! The date will start in the next chapter, so be ready for next Thursday! Please review. I will only update on Thursday if I have a total of 10 reviews!**


	3. Sardines, Conversations, and Movies!

**Ta-da! It's chapter three! I would love to thank all of you wonderful reviewers for reviewing my story! I would especially like to thank Cassie's Neighbor whom I hope thinks this chapter is better thanks to your great advice! Ok, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>I looked over at Annabeth as we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. She looked happy, so I figured that I chose the restaurant well. I was taking her to Louie's Pizza Palace, the fanciest pizza place in town. Louie's was fancy, but not too fancy. Just fancy enough that you needed to dress up a little to go there. It was a popular place for couples or just for friends who wanted to hang out. I pulled into an empty parking space and turned off the car.<p>

"So, what do you think?" I asked Annabeth after I had turned of the car.

"I like it." She smiled.

I got out of the car then and walked over to the passenger's side. I opened the door for Annabeth to let her out. A goofy grin then spread across my face.

"Hey Annabeth, race you." I said then started off running.

"No fair!" Annabeth yelled as she ran after me.

When we got up to the doors of the restaurant, we were neck-in-neck so I gave a little burst of speed so I could win the race. _Thunk!_ I ran into the door. Annabeth was cracking up laughing while I regained a hold of myself.

"I win." Was all that I said.

Annabeth pushed open the door and we walked up to the little podium at the front of the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" Asked an Italian lady with a heavy accent.

"Yes." I told her.

"What is the name?"

"Jackson."

She scanned through the list.

"Ah-ha, here it is, right this way."

We walked off after the lady and followed her to a private table with two seats at the side of the restaurant. There was a candle lit in the middle of the table giving us the only light we had. Who would have thought that a pizza place could be this fancy? Annabeth sat down gracefully, while I plopped myself down on the chair like a huge dork. A hint of a smile momentarily showed on her face. We sat there in silence for a little while until we were interrupted by a waiter bringing us menus. I flipped through it for a second when I realized that the waiter was still there. I looked at him.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked us, also having a thick Italian accent.

"Um, I would like a blueberry lemonade please," I ordered, "and Annabeth, what would you like?"

"I think I'll have a Pepsi please." Annabeth told the waiter.

The waiter scribbled down our orders and headed off to get the drinks.

"So, **blue**berry lemonade?" Annabeth asked, emphasizing the "blue" part.

"Yup," I said smiling because of the fact that my mom and I had a special thing about blue food. "What kind of pizza would you like on this fine day, madame?" I asked Annabeth in a terrible Italian accent.

"Hmm, I was still deciding." She said, but her voice trailed off as she looked back at the menu.

"How do you want to order? Do you want half-and-half, or just one pizza, or personal pans, or what?" I questioned, rambling, in my bad Italian accent.

"I don't care, maybe half- and-half? That way, we can both have our favorite kind of pizza."

"Okay, sounds good. In that case, I think I want pepperoni pizza with…_sardines._" I said "sardines" quietly because I wasn't sure what Annabeth would think. Doesn't everybody think that sardines are gross? I guess, being the son of the sea god, sardines were just appealing to me. I was so unsure of what she would say, that I even forgot my accent.

I looked up at Annabeth who was giving me a funny look, trying to figure out if she had heard me correctly.

"Wait a minute, sardines?" She asked me.

"Uh, yeah," I said kind of worried that she'd get grossed out on me or something. Instead though, she just smiled.

"Really? I love sardines! I didn't think that anyone else liked them!"

"Yeah, I love them. I think that my dad being you-know-who might have a little something to do with that since they are fish."

"You know, why don't we just get one pizza, since we seem to like the same thing!"

"Okay," I agreed.

Just then, the waiter came up with our drinks.

"Blueberry lemonade (he said it like le-mun-odd) for the young man, and a Pepsi for the pretty young lady," Said the waiter as he set down our drinks.

"Thank you," I told him after we had received our drinks.

"What would you two like to eat?" Asked the waiter.

"We would like a medium pizza with pepperoni and sardines," I ordered.

The waiter wrote down our order and headed off to the kitchen to take care of our order and his other tables too.

* * *

><p>Around fifteen minutes later, the waiter came over with our pizza. I thought it smelled great, but I could see other customers crinkling or holding their noses at the smell of the sardines. I noticed that Annabeth too was trying not to laugh. As soon as he set down the pizzas, me and Annabeth each took a slice and first, before we ate it, we each cut off a piece of the pizza and lit it as a sacrifice to the gods. Luckily, no one noticed us lighting our pizza on fire, or we might have had some serious explaining to do. Then, we picked up our slices of pizza and dug in.<p>

* * *

><p>When we finished, we put the leftover pizza in a take-out box and headed up to the front counter. I took out some money from my pocket and paid for our pizza. I took Annabeth's hand in the hand that was not holding the pizza, and we walked out to the car together. Once we got to the car, I set the pizza on the back seat. After we were both in, I turned the key in the ignition, pulled out of the parking space, and drove out into the road. Our next stop was the movie theater.<p>

* * *

><p>I glanced over at my watch, it was 8:15. If we planned this just right, we would have enough time for a short walk after the movie. The movie was an hour-and-a-half long which meant that it would finish at around 10:00 since it started at 8:30. Lights out was at 11:00 so I planned to walk for about 20 minutes before returning to my mom's apartment so that either she or Paul could drive us back to camp in time for curfew.<p>

I maneuvered my way around the busy streets of New York City to reach the movie theater. I was careful to watch my speed so I wouldn't get caught and also for Annabeth's sake, I didn't want to scare her. I turned on the radio and started flipping through stations until I caught Annabeth's face lighting up when she recognized a song, so I stopped on that channel. Annabeth started humming along with the song while looking out the window. I figured she was either thinking about some kind of question/problem from school, or thinking about something about the architecture of the buildings. Probably the second one. Since I was wrong often, I decided to ask, just to be sure.

"Hey, whatcha thinkin' about?" I asked her, for some reason that I'm not sure of, I said it quietly and gently as if she were crying. She looked over at me.

"Oh, nothing." She responded but I could tell by her voice that she was hiding something, and she was still thinking about it.

"I've known you for four years now, I can tell when you're hiding something from me."

Her shoulders dropped and her face changed to a look of disappointment once she figured out that she could no longer hide things from me that way. But knowing her, she would find another way.

"Fine…" she started, "I was just thinking about…stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, like us and school and architecture and well, basically a bunch of stuff."

"Oh. Sorry to sound like a seaweed brain here, but could I have a little bit more detail please?"

A small smile showed on her face for a brief amount of time, but then faded back into her serious face.

"Well, I was thinking about our relationship. Like what has happened so far and where we are in the relationship."

"Hey, if you want me to 'step it up' a bit, I'd gladly do it for you." I told her, half serious-half joking.

"Ha-ha," She replied sarcastically. "I didn't meant that, just, I dunno. It just doesn't feel _right _yet. If that's the word I'm looking for."

"The all-knowing wise girl doesn't know if it's the right word? Something must be wrong with her! Someone, quick, call an ambulance!"

She punched me in the arm, okay, I'll admit it, I did deserve it. Thanks to the Achilles heel, it didn't hurt and I could tell that she didn't hit to hard because she didn't want to hurt her hand.

"So," I continued, "what doesn't feel right? I mean, you aren't gonna break up with me are you?"

"Arrgh! You are such a seaweed brain sometimes! Humph!" She crossed her arms defensively and I pouted.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but just this once, don't expect that pouty face to work every time." She smirked.

"Well," I began, "then what is it?"

"It's just…I feel like we don't really get to do the stuff that other people get to do. We're usually either at school or at camp so we can't see each other often and just do regular coupley stuff. I know it's weird that I should be jealous of mortals but…they don't have to worry about monsters like we do."

"Oh," I replied.

"Don't worry, Percy, you don't have to say anything. Like I said, I was just thinking, and you wanted to know, so I told you."

I looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"So," I started trying to change the subject, "what movie were you wanting to watch?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later I pulled into the parking lot of the medium-sized movie theater. There were several movies playing and surprisingly, Annabeth chose to watch the movie that I was wanting to see: <em>Attack<em>. The movie was supposed to have a lot of action and fighting in it. It was basically the mortals' point of view on the battle against Kronos's army. I shivered at the thought of that battle. I figured Annabeth would want to watch something more girly, but I guess, under that dress and make-up, and girly curls, there is Annabeth; tough, tomboy fighter girl.

I just pulled into the parking space and we walked on into the theater.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's Chapter three, I would really appreciate to have a total of 15 reviews by the next time I update. I have to apologize now, because I will be at camp for a week next week and will be instead updating on Sunday. After that, I will continue my Thursday updates. Please review with your opinions, tips, advice, and even story ideas. <strong>

**P.S. if you give me a character...I might just try to fit them into the story :p or maybe a new upcoming story...hint-hint.**


	4. Reflecting on the Movie

**Hey everyone, please don't kill me but I've been super busy with homework. I'm sure you understand, right? I know it's short, but I wrote it in English, okay? Anyway, this is a chapter mainly about the movie that was based on the mortals' point-of-view of the fight with Kronos. I'm sure you guys will enjoy this. Please read!**

* * *

><p>I sat in the car clutching the steering wheel as I drove down the busy streets of Manhattan. Annabeth was admiring the skyscrapers that seemed to glow in the night. Annabeth thought that we were on our way back to my apartment to pick up Paul who would drive the Prius back after we arrived at Camp Half-Blood. What Annabeth didn't know though, was that I was actually driving us to Central Park so that I could take her on a surprise walk under the stars<p>

As we drove down Main Street, I smiled at the remembrance of the movie we had seen. It's amazing how much the mortals will believe about something as long as it is not the truth; Hermes is a great help with that. I leaned back in my seat and relaxed as I replayed the movie in my head.

* * *

><p><em>The movie was called <em>_Zoo break__. You may be wondering, what does a zoo have to do with a war against Kronos and countless monsters? Well, zoos have a lot to do with it in the mortal mind._

_You see, the mortals saw all of the monsters as humans, animals, and sometimes even both (I know, it doesn't make sense to me either). In the beginning you see a bunch of kids, teenagers, and adults, some of which were zookeepers, chasing animals, tranquilizing them, and even taking pictures of them. The NYPD had even gotten several calls from all of NYC, claiming to have had animals go missing. I personally think that they just wanted more animals for their zoos. Selfish mortals._

_Later on in the movie, you see people running into the Empire State Building to hide. That's when the police show up and put all of the animals in cages to ship them off to their "rightful" owners. Luckily there was a tragic accident and all of the "animals" escaped. Then, everyone lives happily ever after, the end. (What? You don't like my story ending? Well then, you better either get out of my thoughts or watch your back)_

* * *

><p>After remembering the movie I was about to start laughing, which might make Annabeth think that I'm even more of a seaweed brain, so I started to get serious and think about the new prophecy.<p>

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath _

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death."_

I wondered what it meant, and who those seven half-bloods would be.

Once I was definitely **NOT** going to laugh, I looked out the window and saw that the park was just about a mile away.

"Percy?" asked Annabeth. "Wouldn't it be easier to get home by going down Wall Street instead of going this way? I mean so you wouldn't lost or anything…

"I know but, this is a short-cut that Paul showed me," I told her, trying not to smile.

"Oh, okay," she responded and looked back out the window.

This time, I did smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Please review and if you like, give me ideas to use in later chapters. I am going to shorten this story and just make it about their date, my new story will be about Percy's huge mistake! Duh-duh-duh! Don't worry, the next chapter won't take any longer than a month to come out! I swear on the River Styx! <strong>

**Love ya guys! **

**- Kay-Kay RE**


	5. A Starlit Walk

**Here's chapter 5! (Throws confetti in the air) This chapter is the best one so far. I hope you like it too.**

**No, I'm not Rick Riordan…I wish that I could be though. : (**

**What are you still doing here? On with the story!**

I maneuvered the car to the side of the road one I arrived at Central Park. I got out and looked around; it was very calm and peaceful there. The sky was clear and the moon was full. When I looked up at the sky I spotted a few constellations that I recognized: Hercules, Pegasus, Orion, and Zoe, the hunter of Artemis who had been killed by her father, the titan Atlas. I was quiet for a moment to remember her. The only light in the park came from the moon, stars, and an occasional streetlight. The pond was glistening with starlight. I could have fallen asleep right then and there when Annabeth spoke up.

"Percy, what's the matter? Why did we stop here?" Annabeth was too tired to even be upset by the fact that I actually had her confused for once.

"Surprise! I had this all planed out; I had decided that if we had time after the movie, I would take you on a romantic walk in the park." Annabeth just stared at me and I was sure that she was upset. A look of worry appeared on my face and Annabeth started laughing. Now my face was as read as the sauce on the pizza we had just eaten. I was about to get back in the car and head back home when Annabeth's' laughing finally calmed down…sort of.

"Ha-ha…your…face…ha-ha-ha…so good!" She exclaimed between giggles which I did not know she could do. Giggle, I mean, not exclaim, um…yeah.

"Wait, what? I'm so confused here!" Annabeth took a deep breath.

"No, don't be upset! I would love to go for a walk with you Seaweed Brain!"

"Well then why…""

"I was laughing because of your reaction! I was just shocked that you could pull this off and really surprise me!" After saying that, Annabeth grabbed me, pulled me down, and kissed me. I was glad to finally be taller than her. "Now why don't we start that walk? We're running out of time."

"Right." I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we started slowly walking down the path.

As we neared the center of the park, I found nice clearing and walked over, sitting down with my back against a giant tree of some sort. Annabeth sat down next to me and started shivering. I cursed myself for not wearing a jacked when I realized something. I brought Annabeth over onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her relax in my arms and saw her looking up at the sky.

"See any constellations Wise Girl?"

Annabeth smirked. "Of course Seaweed Brain. Why, are you having trouble finding some?" I playfully punched her

"No, of course not. I see Orion, Hercules, Pegasus, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, and…Zoe Nightshade." I said the last one softly. We both sat silent for a moment, both of us remembering her and the sacrifice she made to help save us all. After that, Annabeth leaned back on me and I played with her hair, curling her beautiful blonde curls around my finger. It was so peaceful and relaxing just sitting there. Then, I had a sudden urge to do what I had been waiting to do all night. I turned Annabeth around, cupped her perfect face in my hands, and kissed her. She immediately kissed me back. It was a nice, slow, passionate kiss, and even though it only lasted about 20 seconds, it felt like hours. Wow, I love that girl! After I got over the dazed feeling I got every time I kissed Annabeth, I checked my watch. We had 30 minutes to curfew.

"Annabeth, we better head back to the car, we only have thirty minutes to get back."

"Okay, race you!" And with that, Annabeth took off down the path. I wasn't going to let her win that easily, so, I took off running after her. A surge of energy flowed through me when I caught up with her. I finally reached the end of the path and turned around smiling triumphantly. About five seconds later Annabeth caught up with me. With and evil grin on her face, she shoved me. She caught me by surprise, so I stumbled back a little. After I recovered, I grabbed Annabeth around the waist and started tickling her.

"Hey Percy…*gasp*…stop…that…*gasp*…tickles!"

"Well duh! That's why it's called tickling, and I thought you were supposed to be the wise girl." I stopped tickling her anyway.

"Shut up!"

I turned around to smile at her, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Annabeth…where are you? Come on, this isn't fu…ha-ha…hey, no fair!" I exclaimed after I discovered an invisible force tickling me. "Take off the hat! I surrender"

After a couple seconds, Annabeth materialized next to me with a grin on her face that was totally Annabeth. I grabbed her hand and walked her down the sidewalk to the car. I let go of her had, unlocked the car, and opened the door.

"My ticklish lady," I announced motioning to the seat.

"Why thank you my kind, ticklish sir." After Annabeth go in the car, I got in and sat in the driver's seat. I started up the car, put it into gear, and started down the road to the apartment.

"That was fun Percy, thank you!"

"You're welcome, I was glad to surprise the smartest and prettiest girl in the world."

Annabeth blushed.

**So, did you like it? I worked really hard on it! **

**I also have something very sad to tell you…last time I posted a chapter, I got zero reviews on it, hear that? Zero! That's so sad! So please, please, please review this time!**

**I will not post more chapters unless I get at least 5 reviews, but I would appreciate more! My goal is to reach 50 by the end of the story, please help me reach my goal!**

**Don't forget: favorite, add alert, and REVIEW! Thank you!**


	6. The Ride Home

** Chapter 6! Well, I have an idea on what to do next in this story…hehe. Also, be ready for my new story that should be coming soon! Maybe I'll even give you a sneak peek….*hint hint* So…I hope you like it!**

"Hey, hey Annabeth, wake up! We're almost back." I informed Annabeth trying to gently shake her awake.

Annabeth just groaned and adjusted herself on the passenger seat of the Prius. I sighed and just went on driving. I turned on the turn signal of the car and pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex that my mom and Paul lived at and I visited occasionally. I found the open parking space where Paul usually parked and pulled into the stop. After turning off the ignition I kissed Annabeth on the head and got out of the car. I turned around to lock the doors and headed to the main entrance of the apartments.

The apartment building was nothing special, just a steel building about six stories high with many windows and balconies each decorated a little differently. From one side of the building you could see our balcony with the flower box that my mom kept there. The moonlace from Calypso glowed brightly in the moonlight. There wasn't really a smell to the building, just a slight hint of food cooking, laundry being done, and cigarette smoke. There were bright lampposts all around to help prevent criminals from coming and hidden security cameras placed strategically all around.

At the main entrance, I opened the door and entered the lobby. I was surprised to see my mom sitting on one of the aging comfy chairs in the lobby. My mom was reading through one of her magazines about who knows what. I have no idea what moms are interested in, actually, I don't even know what most females are interested in. To tell you the truth, I still don't know everything that Annabeth likes yet. I'm sure that she has a few secret hobbies that she hasn't shared with me yet.

I'm not scared to admit that even with my mom's age (no I'm not implying that she's old) she still looks young and beautiful. I can understand why my dad would fall for her. She has beautiful wavy brown hair and kind eyes. She is always loving and caring and thinks of others first. I'm proud to have inherited some of her traits. It's terrible that my mom has had so many things happen in her life, she doesn't to deserve one bad thing that has happened to her. Trust me, it hurts when I do something that I know will make my mom sad or upset. I'm just so glad that she likes Annabeth, it gives my mom the daughter she never had and it makes her happy that I'm happy.

"Hey mom," I said smiling.

"Hi, honey, how was your date? Where's Annabeth?"

"The date was great, we had a lot of fun. Annabeth is still out in the car, she's sleeping and I don't want to wake her up, she seems pretty exhausted."

"Oh, okay then, we better get going, you guys need to be back soon and I don't want Annabeth wondering where you are."

Right after my mom mentioned her name, I saw Annabeth walking up to the door. She came in and I smiled at her.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," I greeted her.

"Ha ha Seaweed Brain, I may have been sleeping, but I'm sure that I'm no beauty."

"Well of course you are. I wouldn't lie to the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Well, along with my mom."

A slight blush appeared on Annabeth's cheeks. Just then, I happened to look up at the clock, we had about eight minutes to get back to camp.

"You know what mom, you're right. We really need to get going."

And with that, I grabbed Annabeth's hand and headed out the door. Annabeth and I got in our seats and my mom sat in the back. We buckled up (hey, safety first!) and I pulled out of the parking lot. The first few minutes were spent in comfortable silence so, I decided to turn the radio on. Of course, it was playing a romantic song and out of habit, I looked over at Annabeth. She blushed and turned her head the other way. I looked in the rearview mirror at my mom and saw her gazing out the window. I wondered what she was thinking about.

"So, Mom," I started trying to break the silence, "What are you planning to do for the rest of the summer?"

"Oh, I don't know Percy, maybe just get some things caught up you know. Now that I can finally relax knowing that you are safe at the moment."

"Sounds good to me. I'll try not to get into trouble, although it has a thing for finding me."

I laughed at that, but it was true. I'm really not a trouble maker, just a trouble target. Why can't someone else have trouble find them instead of me? It's no fair! As I grumbled on about that in my head, Annabeth started making conversation with my mom.

"Ms. Ja-Sally, how's the relationship with Paul going?"

"Wonderful, Paul is such a great man."

"I'm glad to hear that, I'm happy to hear that you've finally found someone to love."

"Me too, Mom." I added.

"Anyway," Annabeth continued, "what kind of things does Paul like other than Language Arts, of course."

"Well, Annabeth, he loves sword fighting which is a good topic for him an Percy, he loves the ocean, and watching movies too."

"Does he like blue food mom?" I asked her.

"Haha, yes Percy, he loves blue food too."

I looked over and for who knows what time it was, I saw Annabeth trying not to laugh. Okay, I'll admit that it was a strange question for someone my age, but who cares? If a man does not like blue food he is not allowed in my house or around my mom! I'm just glad that my mom loves Annabeth so much. Now, if only Athena could be more like her. I heard thunder rumbling in the distance and saw my mom and Annabeth looking at me strangely. I silently apologized to Athena and made up an explanation about the thunder.

"It's nothing, just a storm rolling in." I assured them

"But Percy, it's not supposed to storm all week." Annabeth explained.

"Well, maybe Zeus has other ideas; he is the one controlling it you know."

Annabeth sighed

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

I smiled to myself knowing that I had one this one. Annabeth: 654 Percy: 1. It may seem pathetic, but one point is still something. At least I can say that I've beat her in an argument once! Hey, she can't always be right. Although, she usually is. Heh…let's just move on why don't we? Anyways, I was just enjoying the ride back to camp. The scenery out in the country was just so beautiful. Don't get me wrong, I love the city, but it's nice to take a nice peaceful break in the country every once in a while.

"Ah, I just love the scenery out here, it's so beautiful," I said.

Annabeth and my mom shook their heads in agreement.

" You know, it's not the prettiest thing I've ever seen though. I've seen two other things prettier than it." I hinted.

"Oh, and what would that be Seaweed Brain?"

"Well, number two would be the beautiful women who gave birth to me, and number one would have to be…hm…it seems that I've forgotten." I joked

That earned me a punch from Annabeth. I guess I deserved it.

"Okay, and the number one would be my gorgeous girlfriend whom I love with all of my heart and I know will always be there for me no matter what and I will love forever."

"_Aww, that's just so romantic!"_

A voice exclaimed inside my head. I screamed and swerved a little bit almost causing us to go off the road into a cornfield. Annabeth and my mom both looked terrified.

"Are you okay Percy?" They asked me simultaneously.

"Yeah..I'm...I'm fine."

_**Agh! Stupid Aphrodite I thought. Oh, no offense to you Aprhodite! Anyway, why did you have to scare me like that? I could have almost had us killed!**_

"_But my favorite couple is finally so in love and you admit it, this is the moment I've worked so hard to achieve with you guys!"_

_**Whatever, next time, why don't you just send me a nice little note or something, or knock on my head first?**_

"_Sorry, but I have to go now, ta-ta!"_

She left abruptly, Aphrodite is quite unique, I'll admit it. I'm just glad that she got Annabeth and me together. I didn't even know that I liked her until the war against Kronos, I guess I should be thanking him too, and Luke. Luke's a pretty cool guy when he's not jealous and angry and planning to destroy the world. I hope that he's enjoying life in Elysium. I'll admit that I was very relieved to discover that Annabeth wasn't in love with Luke. And after the war when she kissed me, I finally realized all of the strange feelings that I was having, I was definitely in love with Annabeth!

After a few more minutes, we finally reached Half-Blood Hill. Luckily, Annabeth hadn't fallen asleep again. Well, I was kind of disappointed, it would have been fun to have to carry her to camp. I got out and Annabeth followed, doing the same. When my mom got out, I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, Mom."

"I love you too Percy, try to be careful for the rest of the summer! You need to be here for the start of your second year at the same school!"

I was very proud of myself for that. For the first time I would be in my second year at the same school!

"Come on Annabeth, I'll race you! This time, I'm for sure to beat you!

"In your dreams Seaweed Brain!"

And with that, we were off for a good, no great, night's sleep!

**So guys, what did you think? I tried to make this chapter a lot longer than the others! It's kind of boring, but don't worry, it will soon get better! I have plans to add some drama to this story to transform it completely! Please review, I need some pointers. If you review I promise to message you with an idea of what I will do next to see if you like it! **

**p.s. If you review I will send your favorite PJO character to come visit you with a free virtual cookie and a Pegasus! **

**Toodles y'all!**


	7. Don't ever take my Hat!

As Normal as us Demigods can Get: chap. 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for your awesome responses to my last chapter! I'm glad that you guys liked it! Anyway, this chapter is going to be much more exciting and much better. Even though it is my seventh chapter, I think that I have come a long way. Sorry it takes me so long to update, but if you go to school, you understand…anyway, I'll stop boring you so that you can read the story!**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up at about 7 o'clock in the morning as usual to the sounds all of my many siblings were making. This usually bothers me, but today it didn't, today I was feeling great! I was sure that I was going to have a great day! I wondered why since I usually don't feel like this, but then I remembered last night. I smiled at the memory. Percy is such a sweet guy, I definitely know that he loves me, and I love him too, although I'm just not ready to say it yet.

"Hey Annabeth, I need help with this building!" called one of my many siblings. "I just can't seem to get it right."

Well, that snapped me out of my Percy fantasy. Anyway, I walked over to help my brother, Malcolm. Even though he's older than me, I was still better at architecture. His strongest points were math and reading. Lucky for him, he didn't get cursed…I mean blessed, with Dyslexia like most of him. I've finally -almost- learned not to be jealous of him. I looked over his shoulder at what he was doing, he had a foundation, but that was it. All around him were piles of crumpled papers.

"What kind of building do you want to draw?" I asked Malcolm, trying not to be too loud.

Why? You ask, well because of a little rivalry going on between us. Mom was holding a contest for all of her kids to see who could design the best building. I, of course, wasn't in it since I was already the architect of Olympus and everyone knew that I was the best. Not that I'm bragging. My fatal flaw may be hubris (fatal pride) but I'm not that proud. Anyway, the person who won would get a special unannounced prize from Mom and the gods. I was allowed to help each of my siblings once. I had already helped most of them, but Malcolm was one that I hadn't yet helped.

"I'm not sure, that's the problem." He admitted with a frustrated face.

I contemplated on how to help him. When I made buildings I just drew nothing in particular and I usually ended up with something good. I didn't see how it could be that hard, then again, it's always come naturally to me. I thought of the different kinds of buildings out there, there were so many. Out of all of my siblings, I think that he was going to be the hardest one to help.

"Well, do you at least know what you want it to be used for? That might help because you can look at other buildings made for that purpose for inspiration," I explained to him.

"I was thinking maybe a building dedicated to Mom." He stated in a low voice so that our other siblings couldn't overhear us. "Like a monument to remember her and thank her for what she does for us."

"Good idea, there are plenty of those to look off of. Why don't you look at some, find things on them that you like, and put them together along with new ideas that may pop up in your head. Don't forget to keep a pencil and notepad with you to jot down ideas when you think of them so that you don't forget them. This is a very important thing to do."

"Okay, thanks Annabeth." My brother thanked me.

I didn't say more because I didn't want to get in trouble for helping too much and doing all of the work like I could do at times. So, I walked off to my chest and looked for an outfit to wear. Since I was feeling special I decided to wear something a little different than usual. I wore a more fitted camp T-shirt, not too tight to fit in of course, that Silena had given me when she was trying to get Percy and me together. I sighed at the memory of Silena. Even though she had been a spy, she regretted toward the end and died a hero by getting the Ares kids to fight with us. She really was a great girl and that is how everyone, well, except Drew, remembers her. After that, I grabbed one of my few pairs of shorts, a blue jean (of course) pair that went about mid thigh. I didn't want to be quite like the Aphrodite girls, no offense to them or their mom of course, but I did enjoy the comfort of shorts on a hot day at Camp Half-Blood. I also grabbed my tiny little makeup bag. It was small since I obviously didn't wear much. I decided that I wanted to wear a little today though, but not too noticeable so that Percy wouldn't make me wipe it off.

I waited in line behind several of my siblings to get into the bathroom to shower and change. I hoped that I wasn't too late to get hot water since it didn't always last for everyone. After about 45 minutes of waiting, it was finally my turn in the bathroom. Fortunately, my siblings weren't bathroom hogs unless we wanted to work in private. In the mornings though, it was usually open for all. I went in there, set my stuff down and got into the shower. After 10 minutes of washing and relaxing my muscles in the hot water (fortunately), I got out and dried myself off. I got dressed and walked over to the sink. I first blow-dried my hair and brushed it which took several minutes thanks to the curliness. I then stuck it up in a ponytail and applied my makeup. I put on some foundation, mascara, light gold eye shadow, and a natural looking lip gloss. Not too much and it looked natural. I then took down my hair and left it like that since that was how Percy preferred it.

Since it had been about 17 minutes for me in the bathroom thanks to my hair, I picked up my things and left. I walked out relieved to only see two of my siblings in line for the bathroom. One was a new sister of mine that was about 11 and Malcolm who seemed to have finally taken a break from designing. I was glad because if you work too hard for too long, it can give you a headache, and I speak from experience. I held the door for my sister and smiled at her as she walked in.

"Did you come up with any good ideas yet?" I asked Malcolm.

"Yeah, I found a few things that I would like to include in the building and I even thought of a few of my own ideas from looking at the stuff. Thanks again for the advice; it really helped me a lot. That's why you're the counselor and I'm not."

"Thanks Malcolm, but don't put yourself down like that, you have what it takes to be a counselor. You are smart, I mean, our mother isn't the goddess of wisdom for nothing."

"Thank you. Well, you better get headed outside now to see if that boyfriend of yours is awake for breakfast. Anyway, I bet you want to see him before we eat anyway." My brother said in a teasing tone.

"Ha-ha." I replied sarcastically while putting away my things to head outside.

My brother may be a bit annoying at times, but I can't deny that he was right. And yes, even though I don't like to be proven wrong, when it comes to my siblings, I respect when they are right since they have the knowledge. I walked out the door into the chaos of the grounds between the cabins and maneuvered my way between the campers and satyrs on my way to cabin 3, the Poseidon cabin.

I walked up to the cabin and knocked, even though I wasn't expecting anything to happen. Percy is a pretty heavy sleeper. I stood there just enjoying the silence and looking around camp at campers starting to leave their cabins and head to breakfast. Then, I realized something, it was silent. Why was it silent? Percy snores up a storm every time his head hits his pillow. Don't ask how I know that, and no, it's not what you're thinking you dirty minded people! I'm only 16 here, and no matter what you may think, I'm way too young!

Without waiting any longer, I barged into Percy's cabin to see what was wrong. I walked over to his bed and saw what looked like Percy sleeping, but not exactly. Stupid Percy doesn't know how to fake him being in bed. But if he wasn't sleeping, which is unusual for him, where was he? He's never up this early! Usually I have to "bore" him with facts to wake him up since using water won't work, unfortunately. I quietly and cautiously made my way around his cabin to see if he was hiding anywhere.

After a few minutes of searching I decided to give up and eat breakfast since I only had about 10 minutes until it started, and I surely didn't want to be late. I also figured that wherever food was, Percy would be, he's not known for missing meals, I'll tell you that! I made my way back to the door, not forgetting to watch my step, and not only because of the disappearing Percy, but also because of the mess in his cabin. Sometimes I wish Tyson could be here more often, he's a great cleaner. I opened the door and walked to the pavilion to eat. After I was about half way there, I got this weird feeling like I was being watched; I looked around though and didn't see anything. As an act of cautiousness, I took a detour to the woods to take the long way around since I had time. I loved this part of the woods, I had discovered it right after I came here and I was confused and upset about Thalia. Other than the spiders, I could live out here.

Right then, I heard a twig snap, my head automatically whipped back. I looked around in all directions with my hand on the hilt of my knife. When I didn't see anything I figured that it must have been a dryad walking back to her tree. Still kind of nervous, I unsheathed my knife and walked on, picking up my pace a little. In times like these, I want Percy right by my side. Not that I can't take care of myself, because I can, but I like to know that someone is there to watch my back in case something happens to me. I was about to leave the woods, when all of a sudden there was a sword at my throat. Not just any sword either, an invisible sword. Out of habit I pulled away from the sword and swung my knife to where it seemed like it should be. Right away I hit metal. I could tell that I had hit the attacker by surprise so I almost immediately had them pinned to the ground. Once I had them pinned and took away their sword, I reached up to their head and pulled off the hat that they were wearing. In my hand I was holding a navy blue Yankees cap, my navy blue Yankees cap to be exact. Pinned under me with their sword near them on the ground was the one and only Percy Jackson.

Percy had a surprised look on his face and I smirked at him. You guys may be wondering when I figured that out, well, I'll tell you. Did you forget who my mom is? Well, I got suspicious in his room when he was gone. Then, when I felt as if I was being watched, things started working themselves together. Finally, while I was walking in the woods I remembered something, I left my hat in Percy's car last night. When Percy stepped on that twig, it confirmed my suspicions.

All of a sudden I felt myself being pulled down on top of Percy, we temporarily exchanged expressions: him smirking, I surprised. Then, Percy leaned down and kissed me, I kissed him back for a few seconds then jumped up, sheathed my sword, and looked at Percy. Again, he was surprised and I was smirking, just as it should be. After a few seconds I reached out my hand to pull him up. I tensed my arm just to make sure that he wouldn't pull me on top of him again. He grabbed on and tried that, just like the typical guy, but of course, he failed. I yanked him up onto his feet and handed him his sword.

"Thought your plan was so genius that it could fool me did ya?" I asked Percy.

"Well, I uh…yeah." He admitted.

"Just proves that you will always be a seaweed brain, oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"Never, ever take my hat again unless you have my permission, got it?"

He gulped. "Mhmm."

"Good, now, we better get to breakfast."

At the mention of food, or in this case, a meal with food, Percy perked up. He grabbed my hand and we ran off into the sunrise toward the pavilion. NOT!

What really happened: we both took off running together, and when we were about there, Percy tripped over a rock and fell. I started laughing hysterically at his klutziness. Then, I walked off toward breakfast leaving a flustered looking Percy on the ground. Oh, how I love my Seaweed Brain…

I was working at my work desk after breakfast in the cabin. I was trying to perfect the new temple for Artemis to replace the one destroyed by Kronos. Then, I felt something in my back pocket vibrating. It was my phone, I wasn't supposed to have one since they attract monsters, but I keep one for emergencies. I glanced around the cabin, relieved to see that all of my siblings were out doing something, then, I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I said to whoever was calling me, since no name came up on my caller ID.

"Hey Annie," I cringed at that name, "How have you been, do you remember me?"

Suddenly, I recognized the caller. "Yeah, I said, how are you …..?"

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? I don't really like the one part at the end, but, I hope you do anyway. Do you like my little cliffie at the end? Who do you think it is, I know but I'm not telling you! Haha! I hope you like this chapter, plus, I finally did Annabeth's POV, do you like it? **

**Please keep up the reviews, and thanks for all of the ones that I got last time, let's see if we can make it to 30, what do you say? Luv y'alls!**


	8. The Cousin Comes A'Callin'

**Hello all! I'm sooo sorry that it has been forever since I've updated. I blame it on homework, a busy schedule, tiredness, and some laziness. Only a little bit of the last one though. Now, all of you get to know who the mysterious person is that was calling Ms. Chase! I bet this is so simple that you would have never guessed that this is who was calling. If you did guess this, please tell me in a review and I will reward you with a surprise! Please do not lie though, I don't like liars. :P Anyway, here's chapter eight, I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Thank you to percylovesme23 for helping to beta-read this. I appreciate your help :D**

MNMNMNMN

I was working at my work desk after breakfast in the cabin. I was trying to perfect the new temple for Artemis to replace the one destroyed by Kronos. Then, I felt something in my back pocket vibrating. It was my phone, I wasn't supposed to have one since they attract monsters, but I keep one for emergencies. I glanced around the cabin, relieved to see that all of my siblings were out doing something, then, I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I said to whoever was calling me, since no name came up on my caller ID.

"Hey Annie," I cringed at that name, "How have you been, do you remember me?"

Suddenly, I recognized the caller. "Yeah, I said, how are you Sammie?" I added the Sammie just to annoy him.

"I'm fine, how is my favorite cousin doing?"

"Great," I smiled as I thought of Percy, "My life has been amazing lately!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Anyway, I was just calling to tell you that I'm coming over with your dad, stepmom, and stepbrothers to visit you in a few days."

"Really? I haven't seen you in such a long time! I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, I'm excited too. Your dad won't tell me exactly where you are except for that you're at a special camp of some sort. He won't tell me what kind of camp, and he also told me that I can't go there to visit you."

He sounded disappointed and this hurt me, I was finally getting to see my cousin Sam for the first time in years, and I won't be able to tell him anything about my life.

"Dad might be right. I don't know if you would be allowed to visit or not, this is a very special camp and they don't let erm…nonmembers just come in. I can talk to the camp director, Chiron, though and see what he says about it. I will try my hardest."

"Really? You'd do that? Thanks Cuz, you're the best. From what your dad tells me, you really love this camp and I want to see for myself why you enjoy it so much although Matt and Bobby have hinted that you may have a boyfriend there. Oh, and also, your director's name is Chiron? Isn't that the centaur from the old Greek myths?"

"Okay, first off, my dad's right, I absolutely love this camp, it has a very special connection to me. Secondly, my stepbrothers may just be right. Only maybe though. Finally, yes, just like that, although it's just a coincidence."

I really didn't like lying to him, but I couldn't let Sam find out about how the Greek myths are real. It would just confuse him and possibly make things awkward between us. Maybe someday I can tell him about it.

"_Saaaam! I thought you said you were going to play Mythomagic with us!" _I chuckld when I heard one of my stepbrothers complain in the background. After I met Nico, I had told them about Mythomagic and now they are addicted to it just as much as Nico used to be. I still sometimes wished that Nico could go back to that cute, innocent little boy that he used to be, but, he grew up and things weren't going to change now. He was Hades's son and that made a big difference. Nico wasn't accepted.

"Just a couple more minutes!" Sam called to them then started back talking to me. "Sorry about that, but I better go before your evil little stepbrothers do something terrible to me or sabotage my cards. I'll see you in a few days, bye!"

I had to laugh at that 'evil little stepbrothers' comment. "Yeah, see ya, bye." And he hung up.

I smiled to myself, I was finally going to see my favorite cousin again. He looked like me a lot in some ways, but in other ways, he looked completely different. Sam has blonde hair like mine, but it's blonde, choppy, and sort of falls in his eyes. His eyes are chocolate brown, like his mom's. He is tall and athletic like me. Although, he dresses like a jock while I dress casual. He is the best cousin ever though.

I went back to what I was doing earlier, designing some new buildings and statues for Olympus on the laptop I received from Daedalus (sp?). While going through some sketch papers I had been looking off of for designs, searching for the right ones, a pile of pictures fell out. I looked at them all and smiled, I love the memories that they brought back.

The first one was a picture that I had seen plenty of times, but it still brought tears to my eyes. It was one taken of Thalia, Luke, and me at Quickymart that we had tricked Stethno, the gorgon, into taking. She is so clueless. We promised to try one of here weenies if she took the picture. Of course, as soon as she took the picture, we claimed to go to the bathroom and made a break for it. It took about 15 minutes before Stethno started banging on the bathroom door and Euryale told her that we had tricked her.

The next one was taken of my dad, my stepmom, my stepbrothers, and me at the Golden Gate Bridge the summer that Percy had convinced me to make things right with my dad. I actually had a great time that summer, and many things had been patched up again and we were almost like a family. Along with this picture was one of me at the Lincoln Memorial standing in front of the giant Lincoln statue smiling proudly as I stood in front of one of my mother's best sons. I did have a back-up, but I gave that one to Percy after that jerk had ripped up his copy when we had to save Thalia's tree and get the Golden Fleece.

The picture after that was one of Percy just coming out of the water with a huge smile on his face. Because we were at Montauk, he was wet as to not confuse any bystanders that may be suspicious of a completely dry boy coming out of the water. I have to admit though, Percy does look amazing when he's wet. I will never admit this out loud though.

The final one was a picture taken of Sam in my old room at my home in San Francisco the last time we had seen each other. I was 14 ½ at the time and he was 15. He was smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. That was what I loved about him; he is very carefree but also very responsible. A very good combo.

I took my mind off of Sam and got back to work. After taking a few more minutes to rummage through my stack of sketches and designs for different things to put in Olympus, I took out three things to work on. First, I chose my mother's temple, which I work on almost every day so that it can be perfect. Next, I chose the music hall that Apollo requested for practicing and performances. I'm going to have to work hard on getting the acoustics just right. Finally, I decided on yet another statue to work on in any time that I have left over after working on the other things.

How I designed things was I would work on modifying the buildings I had sketched out with the help of the laptop, and I would touch things up and add new ideas until I was completely blocked. Then, I would put that building or statue away and work on the next one. I usually saved Aphrodite's statues for last because they are good to relieve the stress from working on the complex buildings. One of the only reasons that I agreed to make so many statues for Aphrodite was that it was my way of thinking her for getting Percy and me together.

MNMNMNMN

"Annabeth!" I heard someone call from outside the cabin, "Can I come in?"

"Sure!" I called back.

Then the door opened revealing an unusually hyper Perseus Jackson. He was acting like he had eaten a pound of sugar. Percy was jittery, energetic, and had a crazy look on his eyes like his ADHD was on steroids. It was hard not to laugh at Percy considering how ridiculous his expression looked. Luckily, Percy was being too much of a seaweed brain to notice this.

"Well," I started, "somebody's had too much sugar."

"What? No, no sugar. I'm just really energized from swimming after lunch. Well, 45 minutes after actually."

I smirked at that. I really am rubbing off on him aren't I? Because of me, he no longer gets cramps while swimming since I informed him on the importance of waiting to swim. He appreciates this so much that he doesn't even have a problem admitting that I was right. He's probably getting used to that from me too. Finally.

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure that you haven't had any sugar?"

"Positive, but I should probably get back to the reason of why I came here."

"And what would that be Mr. Seaweed Brain?"

I caught a glimpse of him smiling, probably about the mister part. I guess he deserves to have his ego raised a little every once in a while. Not that it needs it, but at least he doesn't act like an egomaniac very often. At least he isn't always a seaweed brain. He usually is though.

"I came down here to save you from all of your hard work and challenge you to a duel." He smiled.

Now, let me explain something, to us demigods, a duel is a fun activity; it is not work to us, just part of our daily lives. I looked down at my work. I had barely started working on it, but I had been working on Olympus a lot lately, and Chiron has been telling me that it is good for me to take a break every once in a while so that I don't get a block that is too extreme. Getting out is usually good for ideas, and sword fighting has always been good for clearing my head.

"Okay." I decided.

"Awesome," He looked at me, "Well, aren't you coming? Come on!" Explained Percy as he grabbed me off of my bed and set me on the ground. Once he set me down, he reached for my hand a started dragging me out of my cabin before I could say anything.

He ran across the camp to get to the arena dragging me along behind him. I adjusted my legs so that I was running along beside him and not feeling like I could fall over at any moment. After a while, I was almost dragging him. Of course, he noticed this and didn't like it, so he picked up speed. I laughed and just ran along.

When we got inside of the arena, I was surprised to find it empty. Apparently, Chiron was hosting a little sword fighting competition out in the woods where we usually play Capture the Flag for anyone who was interested. I was sort of surprised to find that Percy hadn't entered, but I figured it was probably one of three things. One, Chiron told him not to enter since Percy is already our best sword fighter. Two, Percy wanted the arena all to himself. Three, the contest would have been too easy for Percy since he knew that I wasn't going to be in it considering that I didn't even know about it. That did explain why none of my siblings had interrupted me like they usually do. I was also our second best fighter although I only used a knife, which in my opinion, takes more skill and better reflexes than a sword. With a knife, you have to stand closer to your opponent and have to be more alert.

Percy got out Riptide and uncapped it. I unsheathed my knife. We both shook hands and got in our ready positions. Just as we were about to start fighting, my phone went off. Geez, my phone isn't going to stay much of a "secret" if it keeps going off like this! Fortunately, no one else was in there to hear it. I'm just glad that I'm at camp and not out in the city because I definitely would **NOT **like to attract monsters to the camp. When my phone went off, Percy almost dropped his sword and the look on his face was priceless! That's one of the things that I love about demigods around cell phones. Some demigods, when they hear one go off, freak out just like Percy did. Since Percy goes to a public school, I would figure that he'd be used to it. Apparently he's not used to it a camp, or just not used to it at all.

Doing all that I could not to burst out laughing, I pulled out my phone to answer it. It was my dad calling which surprised me since he almost never calls, and when he does, he usually calls the big house. It must be really important if he called me straight on my cell phone. My dad knows about the danger of them and the reason that I usually have it off. Luckily, I had forgotten to turn it off after talking to Sam. The only reason that I had my phone on then was because I always do that in my cabin while working. I guess that it's just a habit to have since every once in a while, a sibling will need to call me when they are off doing something else. This is especially true with my new, usually younger, siblings.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" I questioned, trying to hide the worry in my voice.

"Hi Sweetie, did Sam already call you?"

"Yeah, he called just a little while ago. It was great talking to him again."

"That's good. Now you may or may not know that I told him that he probably wouldn't be able to see the camp but he sounded like he really wanted to and – "

"Don't worry about it, Dad," I responded, "I already promised to talk to Chiron for him."

"Oh, that's good. I was just checking to see if it would be okay with you, but it seems pretty much settled. I just need one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you that Sam and the rest of us will be over in two days, so be prepared for us. We will be staying in the hotel down the street from that apartment complex you told me that Percy lives in."

"Okay, thanks Dad. I'll see you then!"

"Okay, love you Annabeth"

"Love you too Dad, bye."

"Bye."

When I hung up, I turned off my phone and put it back in my pocket. I turned around with my knife that I had been holding the whole time and was surprised to find that Percy wasn't there. I looked around and found him over by the dummies hacking them into so many pieces that you couldn't tell that they were ever dummies. With a smile, I started sneaking up behind him, hoping that it would work and that he wouldn't expect it. Just to make sure though, I took a roundabout route to him. As soon as he moved on to his next…erm…victim, I blocked his strike. Percy turned around, surprised, and smiled at me continuing to fight. I was very proud of my sneak attack because my Yankees cap stayed in my back pocket the whole time. Quite impressive, I think.

Percy and I just fought the afternoon away until it was time for dinner. We also took time to destroy some dummies. In the end, Percy beat me by one because I slipped on some straw. That made me mad, but I got over it when I beat Percy in the next round. When we heard the bell, Percy and I cleaned up the dummies that we had destroyed and walked together to the pavilion to eat whatever they had prepared for us.

MNMNMNMN

After dinner, I started heading to the big house to talk to Chiron before I had to prepare for yet another game of Capture the Flag. Surprisingly, since the game always has a different outcome and changes every time that we play, nobody ever really gets tired of it except for most of the Aphrodite kids and a few others. Tonight, Percy and I were actually on the same team which wasn't a good thing for the others even though we had less teammates and were against the Ares cabin.

When I made it up to the big house, I walked inside to talk to Chiron about him making a special excuse for Sam to come into the camp just once.

MNMNMNMN

**I hope that you like this and that it's long enough for your liking. What did you think about it? Please review and let me know. I have ISTEP+ testing next week and the only good thing about it is that I get shortened classes and less homework. I think that's all for now, ta-ta!**


	9. Pretty please? Let's capture the flag!

Hey, here's the next chapter, sorry if it's a little boring... Anyway, thanks to my awesome beta-reader: cluelessblue23! loves ya! MNMNMNMN

When I made it up to the big house, I walked inside to talk to Chiron about him making a special excuse for Sam to come into the camp just once. After walking into the main room of the big house, Chiron looked up.

"Ah, hello Annabeth dear. What brings you here?" Questioned Chiron.

"Not much, just a simple request."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Well, you see, I have a cousin coming over and I haven't seen him in a while, but since I'll be at camp, I won't have much chance to see him. I was talking to both him and my father today and they wanted to know if it would be okay for Sam to be allowed to enter just once into the camp. I haven't told him anything about the camp yet. I wasn't planning to tell him until he arrived. If he is allowed in that is. Anyway, He is very trustworthy, and you wouldn't have to worry about the safety of anyone here if he is allowed. If you don't want him to come, I'll be fine with it. I'm sure I could find some other way to meet with him." I explained rather quickly. I was out of breath by the time I was done explaining.

Chiron nodded and spoke up, "Annabeth, you know that this is much to ask, correct?"

I nodded.

"You also know that mortals usually are not allowed to enter unless given permission. I thank you for asking permission instead of trying to sneak him in. This isn't really something that I would allow or approve of, but since you are one of our best and longest attending campers, I think that for once I can let this slide. Let's try not to mention this to as few people as possible though, agreed?"

"Agreed." I responded without hesitation. I probably had a huge grin on my face too. I couldn't believe that Chiron was actually allowing Sam to come even if it was just for one day. "Thank you, Chiron." I added before heading out.

"You're very welcome Annabeth."

As soon as I got out, I jogged over to the special spot that Percy and I love, but no one else knows about, to IM my dad. Luckily, the spot is close to a stream so I was able to create a rainbow rather quickly. Once the rainbow was set, I dug around in my pockets to find a drachma. Tossing the drachma into the rainbow, I began to chant.

"Oh goddess, please accept my offering. Frederick Chase, San Francisco, California."

The water shimmered and an image of my dad working on something in his study appeared. My dad looked stressed out with his graying blonde hair all messed up and his face frustrated and slightly wrinkled.

"Hey, Dad." I whispered, trying not to scare my dad too much. He glanced over, looking slightly shocked, then began to smile.

"Hello, Sweetie! Why didn't you call…oh. Never mind, just disregard that question."

"Haha, it's fine." I smiled, "I was just getting in touch to let you know that Chiron was fine with Sam coming to camp to visit for a day."

"Oh, that's great! I'm sure that he'll love that. What do you plan to do about telling him about… (his voice lowered) you-know-what."

"This is what I had in mind; as soon as he gets to camp I was planning on meeting him at the bottom of the hill. One, so that I can let him in, and two, so that he won't freak out over Peleus. Anyway, I was planning on leading him up the hill and bringing us inside. After that, he'll probably be asking me a bunch of questions, so, that's when I'm planning on explaining everything to him."

A conch horn sounded in the distance and campers were yelling and screaming, running to prepare for capture the flag. I was lucky that I had previously created a plan and gave a copy to Percy so that he could help the campers prepare also. I charmed it so that the plans wouldn't show up until the correct time though, just in case. You never know with that Seaweed Brain.

"Hey Dad, I really have to go now, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay Honey, that's fine. Bye!"

"Bye, Dad."

After that, I quickly waved my hand through the mist and dashed toward camp as fast as my legs could carry me.

MNMNMNMN

**Percy POV**

After arriving to the pavilion for the pre-capture the flag meeting, I looked up to see Annabeth dashing in, barreling right toward me. I held out my arms and grabbed her before she could knock me, or anyone else, over.

"Well, someone's in a hurry are they?" I asked her playfully.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. You wouldn't want your team leader to be late would you?" She responded in a "don't challenge me voice"

"I guess not. Who knows what could've happened if you were." I shook my head. "Even I don't want to try imagining that, and this is me I'm talking about."

"Agreed."

"Attention everyone," Chiron started, waiting for everyone to quiet down, "before we begin the preparations for tonight's game of capture the flag, I would like to remind everyone to honor the rules." Heads were nodding and I heard a few groans, probably from the Hermes and Ares cabins. "If you are new, please talk to your cabin leader or a veteran camper to tell you the rules. Thank you and enjoy the game!"

Everyone cheered and started bustling around, grabbing weapons and pieces of armor for the game. Everyone was fighting to get the best things. The only ones not really doing anything were the Aphrodite kids since they were too busy using their shields as mirrors. One of the campers even asked if her reflection made her butt look big. I had to laugh at that. Although, there were actually a few Aphrodite campers getting ready. Silena probably spurred something in them when she did what she did at the second Titan War.

I turned and followed Annabeth to get ready for the game myself. We walked over to the armory area and picked out our armor, carefully inspecting it to make sure there weren't any problems that could be dangerous to us. Not everyone did this, but it proved to be very helpful. Once we had all of our armor collected, we headed over to our "meeting area" which was basically the left side of the pavilion, to get dressed and do some last minute discussing on our plans before we had to present them to the rest of our team. We were against a team led by none other than the Ares cabin. Fortunately, I had the Athena cabin on my side this time. Pair up the Athena and Ares cabins, and you have quite the scary team.

After checking out each others' armor to make sure that it was adjusted properly, Annabeth and I finally had a chance to sit down, talk, and relax a little before we had to get started. Luckily, we have enough experience to get ready quickly so we usually have time for this.

"Why don't we go over the plans quickly just to make sure that we both know our roles for the game?" Annabeth suggested.

"Sure." I shrugged. "So, what do you want me to doing this time?"

"Well, since the last few times you were on border control while I went for the flag, I decided to try something new, something that the other team won't expect. . . "

That got my attention, "Really? What is it?"

"Well, this is what I had in mind." She started, whispering, "First off, I've decided to, erm, _sacrifice_ my cap to you for this plan, as long as you can keep quiet for once. Then, I will send you off to capture the flag while you are armed with Riptide and I'll also give you a couple of canteens of water to bring with you, just in case. Then, I'll be doing border patrol instead. I will put up a few traps such as a trip wire or an invisible net or something. I'll be hiding behind a bush ready to attack anyone as soon as they come through the trap. Hopefully, we'll be able to catch the flag before anyone can figure out our plan. Got it? This part, I won't tell anyone else since I don't want any information leaking out."

"Sounds great as always, Wise Girl." I said while planting a kiss on her forehead. We made an agreement between us to never kiss even close to the time for a game of capture the flag to start since it can distract us. We learned that the hard way.

Just then, we heard other campers heading our way so we both got up and prepared to tell everyone the 'game plan' for tonight. Basically, we would do the normal things, with the only difference being Annabeth's special plans for herself and me. This would make it even more confusing for the other team. Then, one of Annabeth's siblings raised their hand.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked.

"Aren't these plans a little too…predictable?" They asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Don't worry, I've got this all figured out." The camper looked satisfied. "Any other questions? No? Good. Let's get to work!"

The campers started talking amongst themselves, doing last minute armor checks and such. Finally, the conch horn blew and we all took off for our area of the woods to get into position for the game to start. I ran into a thick area of trees and once I was sure that no one was watching, slipped on Annabeth's cap. I saw Annabeth perfectly hiding herself behind a bush. She chose a good area to hide too since there were many trees and bushes around, perfect for random hiding places.

Other campers were taking out their weapons and waiting quietly and patiently for the mark to go. I crept out of the woods and waited right by the border to cross as soon as I could. I chose a relatively isolated area, but not too empty, I didn't want to get in trouble in case there were people waiting to attack anyone willing to try to sneak into that area. Again, I learned that the hard way. I do that a lot, don't I? I uncapped Riptide until I had a full sword in my hand, at least that's what I could tell by holding it.

Once the woods were eerily quiet, I got into my ready position, ready to jump the creek at any moment. From a distance I could hear Chiron's yelling.

"On your mark, get set, go!" A conch horn yet again blowing at the sound of the word go.

The woods broke into chaos and the sound of weapons clashing as I took off to accomplish my duties.

MNMNMNMN

**And that's where I'll leave this. Looks like the story's going to be longer than I thought. I'm glad that I can finally get into this. I hope that the story doesn't sound dragged out or anything, but I don't want it to be too short either. I'll put some information on capture the flag in the next chapter. Hopefully reading all of those books by Rick Riordan did me some good and I can write the next chapter as realistically as possible. I'm going to try to get chapter 10 at least started by the end of the week. Wish me luck!**

**p.s. Would you please, please, please, pretty please review my story for me! For all of you who write your own stories, you know how good it feels for your stories to be reviewed, so why don't you do me a favor and make me feel good too! And for those of you who don't have any stories on here, I'd really appreciate it if you could review too. It can be about anything, really. Thanks y'all! :D**


	10. Annabeth's Plans Never Fail!

**Hey everyone! Did you miss me? Sorry that I haven't been able to update for a while, but I've been super busy with school, the fall drama, and marching band. Anyway, this is basically a filler chapter because I promised it to you. I'll update with a longer chapter soon!**

**Percy POV**

From a distance I could hear Chiron's yelling. "On your mark, get set, go!"

A conch horn yet again blowing at the sound of the word go. The woods broke into chaos and the sound of weapons clashing as I took off to accomplish my duties. I took the path that Annabeth recommended to me to reach the flag. She calculated the shortest route that would also be the least predictable. This way, I was basically guaranteed to reach the flag within the first five to ten minute of the game.

Soon, I was approaching the clearing where the other team had hidden their flag. Guarding it was Clarisse La Rue and three of her siblings. I groaned. This was NOT going to be fun. I silently thanked Annabeth for allowing me to wear her hat.

Silently, I crept toward the flag, pulling out my sword as I went. I uncapped it and snuck up behind on of Clarisse's brothers. I smacked the back of his head with my sword, then went and did the same to the other two Ares campers. Clarisse wasn't stupid though, she turned, raising her spear, and glared at where she guessed I was.

"What're you hiding for, Prissy?" She sneered.

"It's Percy," I mumbled to myself.

"Aw, is the little Prissy scared? Never you worry. I'll take care of you in no time."

"Thanks, but no thanks." I quickly disarmed her and smacked her like I had her siblings, only harder. She groaned and fell to the ground.

I walked over to the flag, and grabbed it, putting it in a comfortable position to run with. As I ran, I created a small hurricane around me to protect both myself and the flag. This really wasn't part of the plan, but I didn't care. It worked for me. As I approached the stream that always acted as a border, I braced myself for the expected attack. I knew that the other team would figure out our plan eventually. Or at least get a basic idea of it. I wasn't even surprised to see the whole Ares cabin waiting for me, looking especially angry.

I was ready to take on the fight for myself when I saw someone jumping up and down on my side of the field. As I looked closer, I could see that it was Annabeth, doing one of the signals we had created for the game. This one meant 'act weak' the plan was that I would pretend like the mini hurricane had wiped me out while Annabeth and the rest of the team sprung an attack on the opponents. We didn't use this one a lot, or it would be too predictable.

As I approached the stream, I gradually slowed down and panted like I was completely out of breath. The Aphrodite campers all surrounded me. They fussed over me and tried to make me feel better, while, unknowingly they were creating a fairly sturdy boundary around me. I knew that they wouldn't let anyone hurt their 'poor little Percy'.

While this was going on, I could hear fighting in the distance. As soon as I heard someone, a.k.a. Annabeth, call for help, I pushed through the Aphrodite girls, sprinted and ran across the border to my side of the field.

Everyone cheered and the conch horn blew. The flag turned sea blue with an aquamarine trident on it. Everyone knew that this was the result of an Annabeth Chase plan in action. We all celebrated until it was time to head to the campfire.

**Third Person POV**

Soon, everyone was off to bed for what was to become the most interesting day Camp Half-Blood had experienced. They just didn't know it yet.

**I know this isn't the greatest, but I promise to make the next chapter amazing! I just wanted to write this so I could have it done and out of the way. Please review, it'll make me a very happy girl! Also, be sure to read my new story: Daughter of Minerva. Thanks!**

**R&R!**


End file.
